The Research Ethics Program at UIC sponsors a broad array of instructional activities bearing on key issues in research ethics. The program offers a lecture dealing with research ethics in every department of the College of Medicine and a program of lectures in the School of Public Health. The program also sponsors a workshop series dealing with a variety of topics of interest to the medical center generally. The program also develops and implements curricula dealing with research ethics for a variety of audiences in the University. A key activity of the program is a 2-year-long program for Research Ethics Teaching Fellows. Using a "teach-the-teacher" approach, the program runs monthly seminars during the academic year for 15 area academics that have some responsibility for research ethics at their home institutions. The program is also in the process of producing workbooks and anthologies that should be useful in a variety of teaching settings. In October 1999, the program sponsored a national conference, "Research Ethics: Challenges in the Next Millennium". A second, smaller national conference is planned for May 2001. Program staff at the University is advised by an advisory board of five scholars nationally recognized for their contributions to research ethics. The program also maintains an informational web page whose audience is primarily the University community.